The Best Birthday Ever
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: It's Roach's 20th birthday, and Luke and Mark have come down from Virginia to celebrate with the 141. Roach thinks it's just another birthday, little does he know that his life will be completely different by the next day...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Lol, so I wanted to write a oneshot that includes Luke, Mark, Roach, and the rest of the 141... so why not write about Roach's 20th birthday? This is gonna be so much fun guys! I'm sooo excited! Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Midnight- December 18th...**

Roach was sleeping peacefully beside Ghost, whom he _thought_ was also asleep.

That is, until he gently shook him and said, "Roach! Baby, wake up! It's your 20th birthday!"

The younger man grumbled incoherently and whacked at him in an attempt to get him to leave him alone.

But Ghost was insistent and searched the room until he found his boxers, a pair of white skinny jeans, and a t-shirt that he knew was his, but also knew Roach would like the smell. Roach whined and fussed the whole time he was getting him dressed, but he ignored it and picked him up, heading to the rec room.

"Wheeere we goin'?" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"The rec room! Some people are gonna come see you!" Ghost said cheerfully, kissing him on top of the head.

He was wide awake and very happy. His boyfriend was now 20 years old, and everyone had pitched in to decorate the rec room with streamers and balloons.

"No therapists..." He whined.

"Nope, there won't be any therapists!"

Roach didn't know they were celebrating... since it was midnight and he had just been dragged out of his bed by Ghost.

They reached the rec room and as soon as they walked in the door, everyone screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROACH!"

Poor Roach, who had just dozed off again, yelped in alarm and nearly leapt from Ghost's arms in fright. His wide eyes looked around the room and comprehension dawned on his face. He grinned sleepily and gestured to the whole room.

"Oh man, guys! You decorated and everything! That's awesome and all... but can we do this in the morning? I'm really tired..." He yawned, closing his eyes again as his breathing evened out.

Everyone yelled, "NO!"

"Wake your lazy ass up so we can celebrate, Roach!" Toad yelled, poking at his cheeks.

Roach whined and bit his finger.

"Hey! No biting!" Archer complained, whacking him on the head.

Ghost rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch with Roach in his lap. The sergeant had already fallen back asleep.

He had neglected to notice that Price and Soap were missing, as he had still been half asleep when he looked around the room. The two captains had left about 20 minutes ago to pick up Luke and Mark from the airport.

He played with his hair and said, "He'll be wide awake when he hears Luke and Mark come in. You know how much he loves them."

Roach stirred slightly at the sound of his friends' names, but didn't wake up.

"True, I bet he'll jump up and run to go hug them." Archer laughed.

"He always does when they come to visit!"

"He does that when anyone he loves arrives... trust me, I know." Ghost mumbled.

A while later we heard the door open, and shortly after, footsteps approaching our location. As they grew close to the room, Roach's eyes opened and his head snapped up.

He tilted his head and listened intently, a grin spreading across his face as he recognized the low voices speaking in the hall.

Without warning he leapt from Ghost's lap and bolted out the door. He tackled the first person he saw- which, sadly, happened to be Soap.

The captain fell to the floor with a yelp of surprise and glared at the young sergeant. Luke, Mark, and Price stood beside the two, laughing their asses off. Luke had several boxes of pizza in his arms, creating a heavenly aroma in the hallway.

"Wrong person, Roach." Soap grumbled, pushing at him.

Roach, not to be deterred, jumped off of him and right onto Mark. Luke handed the pizzas to Price and the two captains entered the rec room to give the three men a minute alone.

"MAAAAARK!" He squealed happily, hugging him tightly.

The blonde returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm.

"Woah, Gary! Damn, you've changed a lot!" He giggled, cupping his cheeks and studying his face.

Roach pouted.

"Don't call me Gary! It makes me feel like the snail from Spongebob..."

"Well maybe you're secretly a snail..." Luke grinned.

"Oh, and happy birthday!" Mark cheered, ruffling his hair.

"Thanks! You know you could've just called... you didn't have to come all the way here..." He said, feeling kinda guilty because they had spent the money and time to come.

Mark pinched his cheeks and he whined.

"Oi! You're not allowed to feel guilty! That was money well spent! We love seeing you, don't we Luke?"

The former nurse nodded.

"Yes, I agree. You're very fun to hang out with and we love you. Plus, we wouldn't miss your 20th birthday for the world!"

Roach giggled when Luke lifted him off of Mark to hug him. He was... small for his age, reaching 5'3" and weighing around 127 pounds even though he was 20 years old. This is why Luke was able to pick him up so easily.

Roach still hadn't come to terms with the fact that most people were larger than him in all ways conceivable. But luckily Ghost didn't care and loved him for who he was, as did all of his friends, so he didn't mind as much now.

Mark, who was almost 5'9", loved to tease him about his height. Those two argued like twin brothers but both would do anything for the other in a heartbeat. Mark grinned cheekily and threw an arm around Roach's shoulders.

"Heeey Gary... I think you've gotten shorter since I last saw you..." He teased as they entered the rec room.

Roach turned to glare at him.

" _Ha ha,_ very funny. I may be short now but I'll be taller once you're on the ground, crying for mercy."

"I don't cry for anything, dumby."

"Yes you do, jackass."

"No I don't, turd." He replied, his voice rising.

"YES. YOU. DO." Roach yelled.

"NO I DON'T!" Mark shouted back.

"YE-"

Luke grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Gary! Be nice!" He chastised, letting go of him with a final shove and he plopped onto the floor.

"Owww..." He mumbled, laying down anyways and squirming around to get comfortable.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Soap asked curiously, munching on a piece of pepperoni pizza.

"Go to sleep."

Mark giggled and pulled at his hair, causing him to whine and bat his hand away.

"C'mon, there's gotta be _something_ you wanna do!"

He opened his eyes and sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"I wanna go TP everything." He smirked, sitting up and stealing a bite of Luke's pizza, causing the older man to pout.

He laughed and said, "You haven't changed a bit."

"No, no, he has. I think he shrunk."

"Mark, I love you like a brother but if you say that again I'm going to _hurt_ you." Roach sighed, despite the cheeky grin playing on his lips.

The older man just laughed in response, not afraid of him in the slightest.

Luke asked, "How badly do you want to TP everything?"

Roach giggled and said, "Very badly. I've been wanting to for a while now actually... but I've been too busy."

Luke seemed to think for a moment. Then he sighed and ruffled Roach's hair.

"I suppose you can go TP everything. But you have to take Mark with you and eat at least one piece of pizza before you leave."

"Hmmm... can Ghost come too?" Roach asked, flashing him his puppy dog eyes while grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Nope, you two need some time apart. Plus Ghost is needed here. So suck it up and go with Mark, you'll survive without your boyfriend for a few hours."

Roach pouted but didn't reply.

After a few minutes of thought he said, "Do I have to go? I need energy that I don't have to go on a TP-ing spree ... Mark and I can TP the planet tomorrow."

Luke's mouth fell open and so did Mark's.

"Who are you and what have you done with my child?!" Luke cried, causing Roach to giggle.

"I'm me, but I'm just so tired... and I don't have the supplies for TP-ing the Earth right now." He sighed, laying down with his head in Mark's lap.

"Ugh, fine, I guess you can go TP things together tomorrow."

"Yay!"

Mark popped his neck and Roach cringed and hit him.

"No! Don't fucking do that! It's so creepy!"

Mark smirked and started popping his fingers, causing Roach to scream and jump out of his lap.

He waved his arms around and yelled, "Ewww! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Ewww!"

Ghost laughed and said, "Why does that bug you so much?"

 _"BECAUSE!_ It sounds like he's breaking bones!" He squealed, making a face and shuddering as if he had just been doused in freezing water.

"But it feels good! C'mere, lemme pop one of your fingers." Mark grinned, gesturing for him to come back over.

 _"Fuck_ no! It sounds awful, you liar!"

"No I'm not! If Luke lets me do it to him, you have to let me do it to you." He smirked.

Roach looked at Luke with puppy dog eyes. Luke shook his head and held his hand out to Mark.

"Sorry Gary, but I'm curious as to how this- _pop_ -oh! Oh my god, that felt weird!" He laughed, shaking his hand.

Toad gave him a weird look.

"Have you never popped your fingers before?" He asked.

Luke shook his head and said, "Nope, I've never really thought of doing it."

"Okay, Luke did it! Gimme your hand!" Mark laughed.

Roach shook his head.

"C'mon, it's not gonna hurt! Give it here!"

Archer started popping his own fingers and Roach sighed and gave his hand to him.

"Hurry up before I die." He grumbled.

Mark gasped and held his hand against his cheek.

"Oh my goodness! Your hand is like an ice cube!" He observed with a cheeky grin.

Luke facepalmed and the two captains were laughing hysterically in the corner. Ghost, Archer, and Toad were desperately trying to contain their laughter. Roach groaned and tried to pull his hand away.

"Okay, that's it, I'm not doing this anymo-" He was cut off by a _pop._

His mouth fell open and he was silent for nearly ten seconds.

"OH MY GOD! That was so creepy! I'm never doing it again!" He cried, yanking his arm back and wriggling his hand around.

Mark giggled and said, "It didn't hurt though. I'm not a liar."

The sergeant stuck his tongue out at him and flipped him off. Luke looped an arm around Roach's waist and pulled him up onto the couch, playing with his hair once he was settled in his lap.

"We should dye your hair..." He mumbled.

Roach looked up at him.

"What color?"

"I was thinking maybe ash blonde. It'd suit you so well..."

"Hmmm... okay. But I'm curious... do I have any presents?" He asked, a sheepish grin spreading across his lips.

Luke laughed at his expression and replied, "Of course you do! Speaking of which, this will be interesting. I managed to turn this into a game."

Mark giggled in excitement and the younger man raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of a game?" He asked suspiciously.

Archer and Toad grinned and he looked at them.

"Do you two know? What is it?"

He figured both of his captains knew as well, although they did a better job of hiding it than the younger couple. They all let him ask questions that weren't answered for a few minutes, then Luke finally gave in.

"Alright, our presents are still out in the car because we were too lazy to wrap them. So we decided that instead of just bringing them in, we will blindfold you and put each one in your hands and see if you can guess what it is because that's much more entertaining."

Roach seemed to think about it.

He huffed and said, "You know, I do not, in any way _whatsoever,_ trust you guys enough to be blindfolded while you're all in the room. I feel like I'm gonna be attacked by everyone or some shit..."

That earned a lot of laughs from the group.

"I won't let them attack you! If it makes you feel better, you can sit in my lap while we're doing this." Ghost laughed, holding his arms out and reaching for him.

Roach raised his eyebrows and threw his hands in the air.

"Nu-uh! You get your ass up and come here because I'm not gonna walk all the way over _there!"_

Ghost sighed and stood, walking over to him and pulling him into his lap. Mark and Luke left to retrieve the gifts from the car.

"Better?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"You suppose so?" Ghost questioned, tying the blindfold in place over his eyes.

"Uhhh... yes?" He replied after a short pause.

Ghost laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You're adorable."

Toad and Archer attempted to sneak in a kiss when they thought no one was looking... and failed miserably. Price chucked a soda can at them, efficiently bopping Archer on the nose and causing him to fall off Toad's lap. He released a truly pitiful whimper and held his now red nose.

 _"Sir!_ That was so mean!" Toad complained, picking his stricken boyfriend up and trying to get him to let go long enough to see the damage.

Poor Roach turned his head in their direction and bounced up and down excitedly.

"What happened? What happened?!" He asked curiously, reaching for the blindfold.

Ghost swatted his hands away.

"No, no, no. Archer just got hit in the nose with a soda can because he tried to kiss Toad while we're around."

"Oh... hehehe."

"Don't laugh at me!" Archer wailed, shoving Toad away in frustration.

Mark and Luke re-entered the room, the latter raising an eyebrow at Archer, wondering what had happened and why his nose was so red.

"You don't want to know." Price sighed.

He shrugged and left it at that, setting the gifts down a few feet away from Roach. He and Mark sat down with wide grins.

"Okay, here's the first one!"

He handed him a mouse for a computer and Roach made a face. He felt it all over and turned it over in his hands a few times.

"A mouse? For a computer?"

"Yeah, we got you a new laptop cause your old one's so... old. And shitty." He laughed, taking the mouse from him and setting it aside.

"Awww, thank you! I needed a new one... my old one is slower than my grandma would be if I had one."

Mark giggled sneakily and threw the next one at him. He yelped and caught it, just barely in time.

"That was mean, Mark." He complained, hugging it.

"Hey, just be glad it's something soft."

'It' was a huge, fluffy body pillow. As you guys (should) know, Roach loves to snuggle. And in the rare event that Ghost goes away, he can snuggle with his pillow and be less sad.

"I suppose so..." He sighed, grinning and petting his pillow.

"You like it?"

"Yaaas, it's fluffy!"

"Not as fluffy as your hair!" Toad said.

"My hair's _always_ fluffy! Why did you just _now_ decide to say something? Huh?"

"Because I did."

Mark tried to take his pillow, but he growled and hugged it tighter.

"Miiiiiine!" He yelled, making them laugh.

Ghost kissed his cheek and said, "You really love it that much?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Fine, you can hold onto it. Next present! This one's from MacTavish." Luke announced.

He handed him a cold cup of something and Roach sniffed at it with a confused expression.

"Drink some, ya twit." Soap chuckled.

"Ummm... I think Ghost should try some first..." He said, grabbing Ghost's hand and trying to get him to take it.

"No, silly! It's yours! You drink it!" Archer protested.

"What if he poisoned it?! Then I would die on my birthday!"

"Nah, I'll poison your food tomorrow instead. Just to be considerate." He laughed sarcastically.

He hesitantly took a sip and his face lit up. He guzzled down about a quarter of the cup before stopping again.

"Yaaay! Oh my goodness, I love you so much MacTavish! I can't believe you got me a Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino!" He cried, waving his arms around excitedly.

It's a wonder that he didn't spill his drink all over Ghost's head. Luke put a brand new combat knife in his lap as well.

"He also got you a new combat knife, be careful." He advised.

He grinned from ear to ear and blew kisses to MacTavish.

"Thank you, Tavvy!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. Price is mean, he didn't get you anything!"

"I did too, you bloody wanker! Quit lying!"

"What'd you get me?" He asked curiously, sipping at his coffee like a caffeine addict in need of serious help.

"Don't try and be sneaky! You have to guess, just like with all the others."

He pouted and Ghost stole a sip of his coffee while he was turned around. The others laughed, but Roach hadn't seen it and was thoroughly confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Next present!" Mark giggled, literally giving him a handful of $10 bills.

"Oh, it's money! Yay, I'm rich!" He laughed, throwing it up in the air so it rained down on Ghost and himself.

"Alright, I gave you $60. Are you happy?" Price asked.

"Yes, because now I'm not broken!"

"It's broke, honey, not broken." Ghost explained, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Broke? I'm not broke... It doesn't sound right."

 _"You_ don't sound right." Archer mumbled.

"Heeey! That's so mean!"

"No it's-"

"Shush! Next present! This one's from Archer!" Luke said, throwing several huge bags of M&M's into his lap.

He jumped slightly, but then realized what they were. His mouth fell open and he picked them up.

"Holy shit! Archer! There's so many..."

"Don't eat them all in one night. Or month, for that matter. You'll make yourself sick." He grinned.

"All these will last me like six months... if Ghost doesn't steal them."

"Why would I steal them?" Ghost asked innocently.

"Because you're a chocoholic with a terrible addiction." He deadpanned.

Ghost put a finger in front of his lips and shushed him.

"SHHH! Don't tell them." He whispered.

"You're funny."

"Nope, just awesome."

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Quit flirting so much, or I'll steal Gary away from you." He teased.

"Hey! You can't _just_ steal me! There's a process, you know!"

"Be quiet, my dumb children! Now for Toad's present!" He declared.

"You can take off the blindfold now!" Mark said, and Roach pulled it off.

He handed him a new AR-15 assault rifle with a scope and suppressor sitting beside it. He beamed and picked it up, looking it all over and running his hands over the smooth barrel.

"Wow! This is awesome! Thanks, Toad!"

"You're welcome. Take good care of them." He replied.

"I will! But... Ghost, didn't you get me something?" He asked curiously, turning to look up at him.

Ghost grinned and said, "Of course I did! Mine's the best one."

"Hey! Mine was awesome though! How could yours be better?!" Luke asked indignantly.

He was right, a new laptop is pretty damn awesome.

"Because it'll last much longer than any of yours." He said, moving Roach out of his lap and getting down on one knee.

He pulled a small box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a silver engagement ring with a beautiful diamond in the center.

"Gary Asher Sanderson, will you marry me?"

* * *

 **A/N: HAAAAA! I totally left everyone on a cliffhanger. *sigh* This is fun. Does anyone want a part two? *looks around***

 **Well, you should review and tell me! _Pleeeease!_ I worked so hard on this for over a month. I'm not kidding. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiii! Everyone wanted a part 2... so here I am! Tadaaa! I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this out! I got sidetracked and I had writer's block for a while, but now I'm back!**

 **Boopem... hehehe... I got you covered. ;)**

* * *

The room went silent.

Roach kinda just stood there for a moment, completely shocked. He covered his mouth with his hands and a few tears fell from his eyes. Ghost's heart fell. He thought he had upset him.

Then Roach launched himself at him, tackling him to the floor in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my god! Of course I w-will, you idiot!" He cried, burying his face in his shoulder.

Ghost smiled so wide his face hurt. He was _so_ happy. The sensation of pure happiness he felt was impossible to describe in words. He took his hand and slipped the ring onto his finger, putting his own on after.

His ring was a simple silver band, as he wasn't much for sparkly diamonds like Roach. It didn't matter though. Roach said he would marry him! He was engaged to the man he loved more than anyone in the world! He was so excited.

He couldn't believe he was going to spend the rest of his life with someone he loved so much. Roach was having similar thoughts, and he was absolutely overjoyed.

Ghost laughed and hugged him, kissing him on top of the head. It was a shame his lips were currently hidden in his shoulder, otherwise he would've kissed them.

"Damn it, Ghost! You made the birthday boy cry! You're not supposed to do that!" Luke complained, whacking him on the head.

He was smiling despite his words.

The others were still in shock, but Luke had known it would happen at some point. He was very happy for them, and relieved that he didn't have to worry about Roach being in a bad relationship. He definitely approved.

Mark sighed and said, "How the hell is anyone supposed to top that present?! THIS ISN'T FAIR, GHOST!"

"Damn... does this mean we need to plan a wedding? Cause if it does, I call picking out Roach's dress!" Archer grinned.

"'M n-not gonna wear a dress, dumbass..." Roach grumbled.

"Oh, so he _can_ breathe! I was getting concerned." Toad commented.

"Hand over the ring, Gary, I wanna see!" Luke chirped, reaching for him.

"Us too!" The others chorused.

"But it's mine..." he whined, peeking at them from in between his fingers.

The ring sparkled every time he moved his hand.

"Gimme!" Mark ordered, grabbing his hand and prying it away from his face so he could see the ring properly.

Roach sniffled and stared at it in amazement. He was just ecstatic. When he thought about how he would get to spend the rest of his life with Ghost, he was so happy he wanted to cry even more.

"Wow... it's so sparkly and pretty. Buy one for me, Ghost!" Mark laughed.

Luke scooted over to them and wiped the tears from Roach's face.

"Poor baby, he made you cry. If those weren't happy tears, I'd beat him up." He smiled, cupping his cheeks and kissing him on the forehead.

Roach made a face and pulled away.

"Ewww, quit acting like such a mom." He complained.

Luke just laughed and took his hand, sliding the ring off his finger and examining it.

"Huh... Ghost, you have surprisingly good taste. Gary is obsessed with sparkly things, so this is perfect."

"Let me see!" Archer barked, jumping up and running over to them with Toad not far behind.

Everyone passed it around and looked at it, and eventually it got back to Roach. He put it on and smiled, then gave Ghost a peck on the lips, causing the older man to smile as well.

"Congrats, you two. But I refuse to be the flower girl." Soap smirked.

Mark jumped up and yelled, "OOOH! I'll do it! I wanna do it!"

"You can't be a flower girl, dummy. It's called flower _girl_ for a reason, so sit your ass down." Price grumbled.

"Hey! I can be whatever I wanna be!"

"Okay, okay, ladies, calm your tits." Luke laughed, grabbing Mark's hand and pulling him back onto the floor.

Price just glared at him. That is, until Soap kissed his cheek. Then his glare was immediately replaced with a smile and he kissed him back.

"HEEEY! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Toad screeched, pointing at them.

They just grinned in reply.

There was a beat of silence before Archer broke it.

"Huh... well I guess we're all gay now. ROACH THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He cried, poking Roach on the nose.

Said person was too busy staring at his new engagement ring to notice.

He sniffled and said, "It's so pretty..."

Ghost laughed and hugged his back, placing his head on his shoulder.

"So you like it, then?" He grinned.

A few more tears slid down Roach's face.

"I love it!" He squeaked, turning his head and kissing Ghost on the cheek.

"Haha, you squeaked." Mark giggled.

Luke rolled his eyes and whacked him on the head.

"Quit picking on your brother, it's not nice."

"Yeah, well you're not nice either!" He retorted, sticking his tongue out at him.

"And just how am I not nice?"

"Ummm... you-"

"See? You can't think of anything because I haven't been mean to you."

"NO! You... uhhh... you hit me!"

He pinched his cheek and said, "Quit wasting oxygen on saying stupid things, sweetie."

Mark just pouted.

"So... what do we do now?" Toad asked, glancing around the room.

There was a moment of silence before Luke spoke up.

"I've got an idea. Ghost, you and Roach need to go away!"

Roach frowned and said, "...Why?"

"Because we have a wedding to plan, the results of which will be a surprise." He looked over at everyone else, all of whom nodded agreement.

He continued, "So go away and play with your new toys and eat your candy- but not too much because you'll be sick. I love you, but goodbye!"

"I don't want to leave... You guys just got here..." Roach complained.

"Do we _have_ to leave?" Ghost sighed, pulling Roach closer.

"YES!" Everyone chorused.

"Well now that this has happened, we'll be staying longer. And don't worry, Roach, you're gonna be sick of us by the time we leave." Luke laughed.

"Yeah! GO AWAY!" Mark yelled, pointing at the door.

Roach rolled his eyes and stood, saying, "And I thought Archer was a pain in the ass..."

"Oh, he is, dear. ...But Mark is an even bigger one." Luke grinned, following them to the door.

Mark ran up to Roach and hugged him.

"I love you!" He chirped.

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Roach laughed, returning the hug despite the blush creeping up his cheeks.

Just when he thought no one had noticed, Archer called out, "Ooooooh! Roach is blushing!"

Roach blushed harder and quickly left the room. Luke laughed and pulled Ghost aside for a moment.

"What's up?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"I just wanted to thank you for making him so happy. Seriously, I haven't seen him this excited in years. When you're around he practically glows. And to be honest, I'm relieved that he's with a great guy like you. I hope you'll continue to make him happy for a long time." He said, pulling the taller man into a brief hug.

Ghost smiled and said, "It'd be my pleasure."

There was a moment of silence as they both absorbed each other's words.

Luke patted him on the back and said, "Well, you'd better catch up with him before he leaves without you. You two have fun... But not too much fun if you intend to stay on base."

He laughed and said, "Oh God no, we're going to a hotel for a day or two."

"Sounds fun. I'll call you guys when you're allowed to come back. We obviously can't get everything done- because there's a ton of work involved- but we'll get a basic outline of everything we need and run it by you guys. Have a good time!"

"We will! Bye!" Ghost smiled and waved, running down the hall to catch up with Roach.

They packed enough clothes for a couple days, as well as general supplies- toothbrushes, toothpaste, money, phone chargers. Then they left, leaving the rest of their friends to start working on plans for the wedding...

Luke sighed as he sat down on the couch with a piece of paper and a container of pens and pencils.

"Alright, guys. Let's get to work."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! This was a long chapter! And omg Roach was so happy! ^_^ Thanks for reading! I might be back soon with some engagement smut, but it'll depend on how busy I am...**

 **Please leave me a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you guys want some smut in the next one! Byeee!**


End file.
